


Cities in Dust fanart

by sqbr



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, F/M, Fanart, Gen, replaceimage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-19
Updated: 2011-06-19
Packaged: 2017-10-20 13:58:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/213510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sqbr/pseuds/sqbr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An illustration of a scene from Chapter 14 of the fantastic Homestuck noir AU "Cities in Dust".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cities in Dust fanart

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cities in Dust (shit let's be hardboiled)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/184018) by [Cephied_Variable](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cephied_Variable/pseuds/Cephied_Variable). 



> [Crossposted to Tumblr](http://alias-sqbr.tumblr.com/post/6703696003/homestuck-cities-in-dust).

[](http://s863.photobucket.com/albums/ab192/sqbr/fanart/?action=view&current=cities-in-dust.jpg)  



End file.
